1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lighting unit for vehicles with a plurality of semiconductor light sources distributed in a grid, the grid of semiconductor light sources being divided into at least two grid segments, the grid segments being each activatable independently of each other and/or assigned to a different light function, with an optical element in the beam path of a light beam emitted by the semiconductor light sources
2. Related Art
From DE 100 09 782 A1 is known a lighting unit for motor vehicles, which has as a light source a plurality of semiconductor light sources arranged in a grid. The grid of semiconductor light sources is divided into grid segments, wherein each differently activatable grid segment can be assigned a different light function. The light beam emitted by the grid segments is projected according to a predetermined light distribution by means of a lens mounted in front in the direction of light propagation. Between the grid of semiconductor light sources and the lens is arranged a stop, so that the known lighting unit works on the basis of the projection principle.
A disadvantage of the known lighting unit is that the grids or grid segments have a relatively large two-dimensional extent, as each semiconductor light source has its own housing. Furthermore, it is always necessary for a stop to be arranged between the grid of semiconductor light sources and the lens.